


My Way Back To You

by Keenler1112



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenler1112/pseuds/Keenler1112
Summary: What would happen if Ressler manages to catch up with Liz in Episode 10?
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Donald Ressler, Elizabeth Keen/Donald Ressler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	My Way Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> I was on twitter and I came across a bts from episode 10. We see Liz climbing a ladder and being pursued very closely by Ressler. So I had to write something about it. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

She was running. She was running to escape him. She was running so he wouldn't catch her. She was running away from him but her heart screamed at her to stop running and let Ressler reach her. But that wasn't an option for Liz so she continued her frantic race to get out of this building and get back to her plane. She climbed the ladder as fast as she could but she knew he was right behind her. So close to her and yet so far away. Arrived at the top of the ladder, she entered the building through a window and went back to a corridor inside to find the exit.

"LIZ STOP ... PLEASE!" "

Ressler's voice instantly froze her before she could even reach the end of the hall. She didn't turn around, unable to face him. She didn't know if she could resist her desire to come back if it's Ressler who asked her to. So she just stood still at the end of that hallway feeling his burning gaze on her. She knew she had to run but couldn't bring herself to resume her run as she listened to him try to hold her back. If she was paying attention, she could hear his voice shaking.

" Stop running Liz, you have to come home. "

Liz felt the tears burn her eyes and she turned to him without even realizing it. She looked into his eyes and the whole world vanished. There was only him. Their gazes were hooked on each other and the building could have collapsed, neither of them would have noticed. She should have run, turn around and leave the building as quickly as possible but her body refused any movement that would have taken her away from him. She didn't know how long they'd been standing there in the middle of that hallway. He didn't know either, but if he was honest, he didn't care in the slightest. She was there, in front of him, just a few steps away. Closer than she had been in days and he had missed her. Cooper had sent him alone to explore this track and he was more than grateful. No one else was supposed to come, it was just him and Liz, so he took the opportunity to do the one thing that had haunted his mind since she was gone. He reduced the distance between them in a few seconds and kissed her. He kissed her as if every minute of their time was counted, as if everything could be taken away from them in a second, as if she could disappear if he stopped. After all, it was certainly true. So he didn't stop. And neither does she. She was unaware of anything around her, only her back pressed against a door and Ressler's lips on hers, his hands crawling over her as if he already knew her body by heart. It wasn't until long minutes later that they broke contact, gasping for air. Their gazes locked again as Ressler let his hand wander into Liz's hair. God she had missed him. It had been years since they had been separated for such a long time and with the new breakthroughs in their relationship, it had been the most difficult time of separation of her entire life. Ressler's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she resumed hard contact with reality:

"Come back ... Liz, come back to me." "  
"Ress ..."  
“No, please don't do that. "  
"Don't do what?" "  
"That thing you do with your voice when you say my name. The thing that makes me can't resist you. Come home with me. "

What if she answered yes? She really wanted to but what would be the consequences? Her inner debate was cut off by Skip. Neither she nor Ressler had heard him arrive too focused on each other. They both looked up at Skip who looked annoyed by the situation:

“Liz we need to move, the plane is ready. "

With a nod at Skip, Liz returned her attention to Ressler. History repeated itself forever, they finally found each other but had to get lost immediately. She felt tears forming in her eyes and found the same in Ressler's gaze. He would have given anything so she could stay, so this whole thing was over and she could come home. And that's what she wanted too. She narrowed the distance between them one last time and rested her forehead against his:

"I'm sorry. "

She reluctantly walked away and began to walk down the hall. Her ride to the plane gave her a lot to think about. She was tired of running away and Agnes deserved a more stable life. She herself wanted a more stable life. A life with Ressler. But she couldn't have any of that while she was on the run. She got to the plane and climbed inside, now sure of her decision. She found Agnes coloring on one of the tables and her daughter looked up, greeting her mother with a big smile. Liz settled down next to Agnes and explained that they were coming home. The little girl was ecstatic and Liz was only comforted in her choice. She walked over to the other half of the plane to find Skip and explain her choice to him. She knew it probably wouldn't be easy, but she was determined.

“I'm leaving."  
"What? "  
“Agnes and I are going home. "

Skip looked at Liz completely stunned by the news.

" What do you mean ? We have a plan! Objectives ! You can't give up just because you miss your boyfriend! "

Her boyfriend. She had never dared to think of Ressler that way, but things had changed a lot between them now and the term made sense.

"Listen, we stole a plane from him, his whole fortune and he lost several allies: it's already a victory for me!"  
“We had to kill him !"  
"He's already dying! It is time for this to end. "  
"So what ? Everyone goes home as if nothing had happened? "  
“I'm leaving with Agnes and half the money. You take the other half and I'll leave the plane to you. Deal? "

When he agreed, Liz felt a weight lift off her chest. She was coming home, finally. After settling the details of the deal with Skip, she picked up Agnes and they left. Liz was anxious but luckily Agnes didn't seem to notice. When they arrived at the Post Office, Agnes recognized the place and was overexcited at the thought of seeing her Uncle Aram and Uncle Donnie again. They both took the huge yellow elevator and Liz asked her daughter to join one of her uncles as soon as the doors opened. When the little girl nodded, Liz smiled at her and waited apprehensively for the doors to open. When the noise announcing the elevator stop sounded, the doors opened and the entire Post Office stopped all movement. Agnes joined Aram and Liz took a few steps out of the elevator. Cooper and Panabaker joined Liz but whatever they might have said to her, she heard only a vague echo of their voices. Her gaze and Ressler's were drawn like magnets and the world moved around them without them being aware of it. Liz barely felt the agent approach her to handcuff her. She was moved to an interrogation room and was soon joined by Cynthia. Their interview lasted over an hour and everyone outside wondered how their discussion was going. When they were finally done, the two women left the room and everyone was surprised to see that Liz was no longer wearing her handcuffs. As Panabaker went her way to explain the situation to Cooper and the others, Liz rushed to join Ressler who had isolated himself in their office. She found him, sitting at his desk, staring into the void.

“Hey. "

Ressler immediately looked up at her. He stood up and joined her in a fraction of a second before speaking:

"What's going on? You're free? "  
"Free like air. Reddington did not change the terms of his contract with his famous I speak only with Elizabeth Keen. So I'm back as long as I promise to leave Reddington alone. "  
"And you promised, right? "

Liz pulled her badge out of her pocket and proudly showed him:

" I promised. "

Ressler didn't wait any longer before closing the distance between them. Their kiss lasted a few minutes and they parted, a smile spreading across their faces.

“Welcome back home. "

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it !


End file.
